


Conflict of Interests

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nongraphic canon character death, Other, Secret bondings, Unexpected bondings, dub-con situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war’s end looms. But how will it affect high ranking bots? Which actions of theirs brought this into effect? And what secrets do they all hold?</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where the gossip mill goes crazy and is even more wrong than ever. “Wait, /they/’re bonding?” “Those two have been together /how/ long?” “They’ve been working together this whole time?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modding up my own style again so hopefully it's not too hard to follow. Apologies if it is. This one's gonna be an interesting ride, I promise ya. Gift-fic to anyone who can correctly guess how things will turn out because I promise this will take several twists and turns along the way.

Teletran's console beeped to indicate an incoming message. Associated credentials proved it to come from what had previously been Megatron's personal base. Prowl stood beside his Prime as the Autobot leader hit the accept key. In mere astroseconds they would finally know who now ruled the Decepticons and the tactician could adjust and finalize plans.

[ _Connecting…_ ]

Everything had begun like usual. Megatron had chosen an area to attack and Optimus had arrived with troops to stop him. It was a seemingly stray shot in the middle of battle that had done the trick. The warlord had crumpled after a clean blast through his chest. The attack had severely damaged his spark chamber but a medic could have treated even that had they the skill, as Ratchet did. No, it was that the shot had destabilized his spark which ended the mighty Megatron.

Equally strange, as soon as he was offline both his top officers reacted in kind. Soundwave collapsed where he was with his symbiotes split between rushing back to him and freaking out where they stood. Those that didn't get knocked offline as their previous victims took advantage of their current distraction anyway. Starscream, too, collapsed, falling out of the sky mid-word as he launched into a speech about being the new leader. His trine had to pop in, courtesy of Skywarp's ability, just to prevent him crashing to the ground. They were all gone nearly as soon as they made contact with their third.

Naturally, confusion ruled on both sides of the battle as everyone began to notice the unusual events. The more opportunistic and survivalist Decepticons took it as their cue to vanish, while the rest and even most Autobots simply looked around the battlefield in shock. Even the Prime was at a loss.

By the time Prowl had crossed the distance to his leader to suggest a retreat, the Decepticons were doing such en masse as well. Someone must have taken charge. Or at least made a good suggestion. The Autobots quickly followed their lead, both sides too shocked still to take any cheap shots at their retreating enemies.

What would the future hold now, with Megatron offline and his top lieutenants incapacitated?

[ _Connected_ ]

Teletran's screen flickered once, then again as the connection settled. The lines of communication were difficult to keep open between both sides in more ways than one with no civilians to maintain signal stations.

The initial blurry almost silhouette was quickly replaced by static before slowly resolving into a relatively clear image. 

A heavy-built black and white mech stared them down with a smirk.

A single sensor panel twitch was all that betrayed Prowl's satisfaction. A recruit from long before the rebellion stopped being just a rebellion and the war began, the mech they saw now had risen through the ranks quickly once the fighting began in earnest and had been an officer for longer than many had been involved. Holding a rank almost equal with Starscream's trinemates, he had been among the top choices for a replacement once the core command was terminated. Thundercracker would be too busy handling the remains of his trine, and no one would ever follow Skywarp. Many of Prowl's plans revolved around this mech being the one to take over.

A figure moved behind the other on their screen and came to stand off to the side too. This mech bore a lighter frame build and was colored silver with a jade visor. The other's current plaything if intel was to be believed. The larger mech had a different berth partner frequently, and the previous ones usually disappeared, but this mech turned up occasionally. Jazz and his team did good work, but there might be more to this bot than reported. They would have to discuss this when he returned home. 

"Prime," the Decepticon commander drawled, reminiscent of the late Megatron, drawing their full attention.

"You are the new Decepticon leader?" Optimus questioned carefully. "Do they all follow you?"

"Those that don't already will be dealt with."

"I do not want anymore deaths to be necessary," the Prime lamented.

"Better that than the eternal imprisonment you would impose," the reply came back.

"I want peace, Barricade, not more conflict."

"And you would allow known volatiles to intermingle with your peaceful populace in the feeble hope that alone would 'cure' them?" His faceplates twisted into a sneer. "Perhaps Megatron was right about how foolish you are."

Prowl stepped in to speak before Optimus could and prove his point. "Did you comm just to antagonize us or did you have a purpose beyond informing us who to target in the next battle?"

The sneer aimed at the Prime shifted to a smirk as the dark colored 'Con looked towards the Autobot SiC. Said mech held his ground, matching the enemy's stare as he waited. After a klik, the Decepticon spoke.

"Megatron's original goals have been vastly achieved and continuing this war is a fool's errand I would not be part of. I am willing, Prime, to speak with you of potential peace."

"You want peace?" Optimus asked, too surprised to be diplomatic about it.

"What I want is to not be in charge of idiots just as likely to off themselves as their enemies. If that means peace, fine." He had finally looked back to the Prime and while first annoyed, his expression morphed to a twisted and scary sort of smile. "Life was more fun before the war."

A quick comm from Prowl got Optimus speaking again, things to be concerned over first and foremost. "Very well. I can not rightly refuse your interest in peace. What are your initial conditions?"

"Not here, not now," Barricade replied. "If this is done right it needs to be a formal affair, nothing that can be twisted into a surrender later."

"Proper military procedures do require commanders to meet on neutral territory during a ceasefire for any discussions. Peace or otherwise," Prowl mentioned to his commander. "The Prime may not be a military title, but it might be best to do this by military standards."

Trusting his second, the Prime nodded. "Is there anywhere neutral enough?"

"The war could end where it officially began."

Both Autobots looked back to the screen with very different expressions directed at the other mech on the Decepticon side. Optimus's horrified expression stayed as he spoke. "You're suggesting…"

"Nothin' useful was left so neither side's probably been there since your army's rescue effort," the smaller 'Con explained. "Smallest chance of either side having any traps waiting."

Silence reigned the lines except for the crackle of static until Prowl finally spoke. "He does have a point, sir."

When Optimus still didn't reply, the Praxian turned his attention to the screen. "As per protocol, you, your second, and one guard shall meet with the Prime, myself, and one guard in the remains of Praxus in a decaorn. That should give you time enough to arrive, yes?"

"Not so fast," Barricade replied. "If I'm gonna do all the work of making sure this army plays nice then I need a guarantee that none of yours will try and offline me before I show up. A gesture of good will, if you would…"

"What is it you want?" the Prime carefully questioned.

"Your blessing when I bond your first lieutenant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bluestreak wanted in and I let him, forgetting he only has a few modes; PTSD, stoic serious gunner, and talkative kid when worried, excited or basically feeling (or avoiding) just about any emotion at all. Have fun....

"You can even officiate the ceremony, Prime."

Prowl barely even heard the words as his processor jumped into overdrive. That was an unanticipated variable and he suddenly wanted his mate by his side to discuss this.

"I can not, and will not, force a mech into a bond they do not want." The Prime's tone was adamant while also shocked. "If you must make a condition then choose something else."

"I think not, Prime. This is the optimal assurance you can offer. Your side would not be so stupid as to offline the mech who's kept them online this long just to end me when another 'Con is just waiting to take my place. And one less likely to discuss peace at that."

"Be that as it may," Optimus began but was interrupted.

"Even as tempting as it is to off your second," the smaller 'Con spoke up again. "He got his rank 'cause he deserves it and none a' ours'll try anything if they know what's good for 'um."

The Prime tried again. "Still…"

"Accepted."

Optimus turned to stare at Prowl as the Decepticons both shifted their gaze too. "You don't have to do this, Prowl."

"If that's the requirement to achieve peace, I am willing to do my part."

The Prime began his vocalizer, concerned over the mech who was both his top officer and a friend, for many reasons. This would be a difficult situation for their entire army, but especially a few mechs. The steady, formal set of the Praxian's posture meant there was nothing he could say to argue however. Even if he made a good point, it would only hurt him worse because there was no changing the course of actions he had decided on. Any words he may have tried to say shorted out before coming into existence.

"If that's settled then," Barricade spoke up, "since he's not refusing," a nod back to the Prime's concern, "this should commence as soon as possible. How quickly can you have things prepared?"

Optimus could only give a moderately decipherable, "what?"

"Iacon would make a far more suitable venue than Kaon, don't you agree?" There was a smirk plastered on the 'Decepticon leader's features once more. "Don't we all want the first bonding ceremony after the war to be _special_?"

When there was silence for a klik, it was again Barricade to speak. "I'll let you look into it. You have two orn to contact me with a time and location. Where around Iacon is unimportant, but the sooner the better."

And then the communication disconnected and the screen went black.

Optimus turned to Prowl. "You do not have to do this. We can find another way."

"You heard him, sir." His sensor panels were practically quivering but otherwise he betrayed no signs of his mood. "There is no other way."

"He can not demand something like that from you."

"Yet if I had refused, and especially if I do so now, the war may never end. I can make this sacrifice for the good of everyone."

Reason wouldn't work, but Optimus hoped that perhaps his last point would do the trick. It wouldn't do to have the entire command staff fall apart.

"But what about Jazz? You haven't even discussed this with him."

"He is on a mission, and thus unavailable. When he returns I do intend to speak with him about this. I assure you, sir, he will understand my choice." Prowl met Optimus' gaze. "We have dedicated ourselves to ending the war however may have been required. Offlining was always a high possibility and in comparison this is trivial."

"Do you really think he won't care you're going to bond someone else?"

That stalled the Praxian for an astrosecond, his wings drooping fractionally. "We will do as we must. It is not as though I intend to abandon him."

Before Optimus could respond, both their comms beeped with an impeding message. Red Alert. Neither mech was entirely surprised, and reluctantly opened their comms. The coming paranoia attack would certainly not be pleasant.

~~

"Prowl!"

Said mech had just reached the Energon dispenser in the Rec Room after dealing with Red Alert for several joor when his designation was called desperately. He'd barely turned when a slightly smaller frame barreled into him. Luck and experience kept them both upright, especially complicated as the grayscale bot was now latched to his midsection and there were sensorwings everywhere.

"What's wrong, Bluestreak?" he asked over the younger mech's mumbling into his chest plating.

"I was coming back from patrol with Sunny and he you know how he always has to go wash up and fix his finish after patrols even when nothing happens so I was heading back to my quarters and Blaster was there talking, like actually talking, out loud and everything with his symbiotes." The sniper had pulled back enough he could be heard, although understood was always questionable once he really got going. "I guess they didn't notice me come in because they were really deep in discussion and I didn't mean to overhear but it was really hard not to cause they were talking and it wasn't just sharing over their bond and I heard Blaster mentioning that there was a comm from a Decepticon when he was on duty earlier and that it actually got answered so he set to monitoring it like he's supposed to in case there's anything weird going on or anything." 

Prowl both nodded and gave a single wing flick to acknowledge that was protocol. Bluestreak had only barely paused for either.

"So they have a new leader already, he mentioned and that's kinda fast isn't it since Megatron didn't offline too long ago and they are Decepticons so you would think they can't agree on anything and this mech wants to make peace? It sounds kinda suspicious to me… But then he goes and explains that the mech will only talk peace if he gets to bond with you and that's when I left because I had to warn you in case you didn't know because that's just crazy and I don't want you to crash because of it and there's no way he actually wants that and it's just a plot for you to be offlined and you really shouldn't agree to it or even think about agreeing because it's not safe for you and you'll be offlined and then-"

"Bluestreak."

The gray Praxian went quiet but his wings remained quivering behind him. Running a servo along one in a comforting gesture, Prowl silently prepared for the worst. He hadn't even begun to consider how to break the news to his adopted creation. "I already know. I was with Optimus when the communication came through."

"Oh good so you already know and you rejected him and we don't have to worry at all about the Decepticons being able to easily offline you-"

"Bluestreak…" This time the younger mech stalled but started talking again before Prowl could.

"You did reject him, right?" he asked, wings shaking even harder and concern dripping off every syllable. "You aren't gonna let a Decepticon call the shots and make you do something like that, are you?"

Prowl was suddenly acutely aware of the rest of the semi-crowded room and hesitated a few nanokliks. Whatever he said now would be what spread the rumors and they hadn't discussed breaking the news to the rest of the crew either. He only barely held back the deep ex-vent that threatened to come out.

"I had to agree, Bluestreak. He won't even discuss peace if I don't go through with this and I won't let the end of the war slip away from us."

"You can't!" Grey panels shot straight up. "What if he hurts you? What if he offlines you?"

"He wants this so no Autobots will try to offline him. He's not going to offline himself in the attempt to, or by actually offlining me."

"What if he offlines before you have to bond?"

"I know what you're thinking, Bluestreak and don't you even consider it." Prowl pitched his voice so it would carry without looking away from the other Praxian. "No one is to make any sort of attempt on his life. He is our best chance at making peace with the Decepticons."

"You don't know that though!"

"Yes I do." It was likely too soon, but this reveal was necessary and would hopefully calm the other, as well as any others who might act rashly. "We worked as Enforcers in the same station long before the war. What little interaction we have had recently, as well as information our Ops team has brought back throughout the war, indicates that he has not changed much."

The black and white dropped his volume so even Bluestreak had to struggle slightly to hear as he added, "he was the favorable choice to take over too. I just didn't anticipate this request, but in hindsight it is perfectly logical."

"What about Jazz though?" Bluestreak asked, changing the subject except he really wasn't. "You're supposed to bond him after the war."

That was a surprise, and Prowl's processor stalled for a nanoklik. "Does everyone know about us?"

"Uh huh." The grey mech nodded a few times and gave the matching 'cute yes' with his wings.

"Worse kept secret ever." This time Prowl did exvent. "He said letting everyone talk would keep us a secret. That is the last time I trust his choices.…"

"See? You really love him, right?"

"Of course I do. We were dating even before the war."

"Wow, really!"

Prowl gave the acknowledging wing movement and Bluestreak took that as a sign to continue. "See? You two should be the ones getting bonded. Not you and some Decepticreep."

"Perhaps," Prowl agreed, "but life never turns out how you expect. No matter how many plans you make."

Noticing the younger's downed wings as he turned, Prowl paused in his movement and addressed the other. "Have you had any Energon yet this orn?" A negative wing flick. "Come along then, we can go discuss this further in my office."

That raised grey sensor panels marginally and soon Prowl had filled two cubes and was leading them out of the Rec Room. Silence hung around them like a protective bubble as they went. No one else was quite sure how to take the news either and thus also didn't attempt to speak to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so a bonding ceremony happens. I'd intended to describe the venue in more detail but none of my characters wanted to focus on innate things like that when more important events were occurring. *sighs* Hopefully the dreariness still gives off the right effect though.

Despite the numerous bumps in the road; general Autobot disbelief, Red Alert, legality of the situation, security protocols, finding a location, securing said location, how to keep fighting from breaking out, and countless other paranoia induced worries, somehow things were settled and the bonding ceremony arranged to occur. It had only taken nearly a metacycle. That the stalemate with the Decepticons had held through planning was an unexpected boon. Or perhaps not, as it facilitated such a farce.

Waiting alone, Prowl exvented deeply. There were only nanokliks before he was expected to appear. He longed to contact his mate, but the bond was still firmly closed. It was just as well; the other's mission wasn't quite complete yet. Still, he wished he could have seen him once more before this. Doubt was crumpling his resolve and he wanted reassurance.

There was no time for that though, as his comm beeped with the signal he was to emerge.

There were two identical structures, huts really, and even that was a generous description, on either side of the hastily constructed dais that would serve as the platform for this ceremony. It was an old design built by the Constructicons specifically for this occasion; a throwback to the bondings of the past where blessing was given by a priest of Primus. It was a spoken hope that it would host many more bondings in the future.

Autobots lined the path alongside the ramp that lead from one hut, his own, to the central platform where Optimus stood. The other side was lined by Decepticons. No one had felt comfortable with the idea of being so close to the enemy and especially without weapons, but in the spirit of good will everyone had to agree to deactivate their weaponry in order to attend. Having both sides so close was tense but the most dangerous or temperamental had kept themselves away by refusing to power their guns down. Red Alert was among those staying away, although his logic was to act as security in case anyone did anything suspicious. How he may have intended to define such was questionable, but he had yet to interrupt so at least it was not the proximity.

Prowl reached the top of the dais at the same time Barricade did from his side. Their optics met and a multitude of emotions played out a complicated non verbal conversation in the couple nanokliks they stared at one another. And then they were both stepping forward. Once, then again, and again, until they stood before the Prime. They turned almost as one to face him.

"My fellow Cybertronians," the political and spiritual leader of the planet intoned in ancient words. "We have gathered this orn to witness the union of these two sparks, by their choice and the grace of Primus."

Towards the back a black and white figure slipped in to watch, finding himself a nice open space against the back wall with an unobstructed view right along the invisible line between both factions. He did not go entirely unnoticed however, and soon found himself with a set of twins.

“Can I help ya two?” he managed to say with only a touch of bitterness. “Yer kinda distractin’ from the ceremony.”

“No one thought you’d show up, Jazz,” the red twin commented. He was equal parts surprised, concerned and excited.

“It’d take a lot fer me ta miss the end a’ the war.”

“So you’re not going to interrupt and stop this?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because that should be you up there instead,” Sideswipe argued. “Everybody expected you two would be the first bonding if you were both still online when everything was over. And now you’re losing him to a Decepticon.”

“Sides, quit it.” The response was calm and cold, usually a bad combination from a mech like him. “Things are happening as they have to fer the planet and our kind to survive. The war needs to end now. Besides,” and now he flashed them an equally scary grin. “It ain't like I’m just givin’ ‘im away. He’s still mine and no one’ll get in the way.”

“Right then. So long as you’ve got a plan I guess, right?” Sideswipe looked to his twin, who had wisely not said anything yet. “We better get back to our spots, right Sunny?”

“Don't call me that,” the yellow twin grumbled but turned and started towards the slight gap left in the center of the back line of Autobots. Sideswipe quickly followed without another word.

Jazz only passively watched them leave, a couple sensors dedicated to making sure they left him alone. His main focus was the dias, or rather the bots atop it. His gaze settled on Prowl as the Prime reached the final ceremonial lines.

“And now, should any have reason that these two should not bond, may they speak it now. Might Primus himself show his disapproval if this bond is found undeserving.”

The words were spoken with both conviction and pleading. If he had to somehow awaken Primus himself, Optimus would use this last loophole. They may only be words from an old ceremonial scripture, scrounged up by the Decepticon second and passed along by their leader (and later annoyingly confirmed by the Matrix) but he would utilize them for their full worth if it helped his officers and friends. 

Though there was plenty of rumbling in the crowd, no one spoke up and Optimus put his full hope and desperation into a prayer. But the result was nothing he would have ever expected.

A few kliks had passed of the traditional breem when a bright light enveloped the dais, forcing the crowd to offline their optics. As one of the few who could, Jazz dialed down the sensitivity of his visor in time to see the glyphs swirling along both mechs’ frames. A glance down put a grin on his features that was gone astroseconds later as the light slowly faded to the point everyone could see again. It was time to hear the Prime’s explanation.

“It would seem,” Optimus began slowly, “that Primus not only accepts this union, but is grateful for it. In his name, this bond is now legally recognized and the couple is to retire to affirm it physically.”

Stepping sideways slowly, he moved to reveal a sloping path that led to a modest structure. By tradition, a bonding pair would spend a decaorn within the fully stocked building as they consummated and strengthened their new bond. By necessity such would not happen now; between limited Energon and the looming chaos without a peace treaty and the fact this pair were enemies, but they would be given some time to adhere to tradition.

Both black and white mechs began walking but Prowl stalled when Optimus spoke low towards him. “May the peace we create be worth your sacrifice now, my friend.”

Prowl simply nodded once before turning away from his leader and the crowd to follow his legal bondmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many of you hate me now? I bet a lot of you expected the same as the twins, right? So did most Autobots. Things only get more complicated in coming chapters so get ready. *laughs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-bonding ceremony and some distant past. Finally we're getting into the stuff that might make any of this make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl might seem a bit OOC but new bonds make those involved /want/ to make the bond strong.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Barricade questioned with a perfectly timed thrust. Prowl’s response came out as a low moan wrapped around a barely discernible ‘what?’ as his sensory system reveled in the assault it was under.

“Jazz,” the larger mech replied, greatly enjoying the result of just mentioning the designation. A flutter of sensorwings, just begging to be touched, and a ripple through the other’s valve squeezing his spike in all the right ways even without moving.

“Of course I do.”

There was no point in trying to hide anything. The act of bonding reveals all secrets and they had begun that process on their first orn. It was now the third and quite possibly last orn they would be alone before resuming their lives. The separation would be difficult enough with any new bond, but the sooner one settled in the quicker they would be able to return to mostly normal. Mostly…

Thus, the duo had spent a majority of their time attempting to settle a bond in much less than half the time a typical couple would have. The frequent merges had given each a better insight to the other army and their side of the situation and many details had been argued and eventually agreed upon for both the immediate and overarching future. Many an unexpected issue had been noticed and taken into consideration as well. So while their bond might be weak yet, the potential for a successful peace was immense.

“You want him here too, don’t you?”

“Desires don't matter,” Prowl countered, picking up the slack where his partner had stopped. “He has important work to do. Helping you, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Barricade waited until Prowl had slid down around him again before speaking. “He does that often. You’ve never worried he’ll lose interest in you?”

“We are a fairly unique circumstance,” Prowl explained, the one to pause this time. “But I have never had reason to doubt his feelings.” Rising slowly, he added, “you now know exactly how long we’ve been together.”

“I still had him first,” the Kaonite replied before catching his now bondmate’s hips and pulling him down to grind their interface components together.

Their pace picked up quickly after that; Prowl bobbing up and down on the other’s spike until they reached the brink of overload. Both mech’s chestplating unlocked and spark chambers spiraled open naturally then, and they initiated yet another merge. By now they had nothing else to discuss and with overload so imminent neither fought the wave of energy and sensation that pushed them over the edge.

Coming down from that high was no longer such a confusing experience and with each overload it got easier to remember the situation sooner. So it wasn't long before Prowl spoke. “He never did forget about that, you know. Or you. It’s part of why we chose you.”

“All that time?” Barricade questioned, disbelieving.

“He liked and kind of missed you and I had no reason to refuse his interest in you so it only made sense…”

“You have the strangest logic sometimes.”

Prowl smirked. “How about this logic then?” He very purposely squirmed where he sat on the other’s lap, giving a soft gasp when the spike still inside him started to re-pressurize. “Our time in here is almost up, so we had better utilize every astrosecond to strengthen the bond.”

Moaning softly when overly sensitive components rubbed against others, he slid up and nearly off Barricade’s spike before finishing with, “a weak bond can't be blocked after all.”

When the Praxian dropped down to slowly take him in again, Barricade groaned in bliss. No matter how many times they fragged, it was somehow always a perfect fit. Just tight enough to feel amazing but not so tight he had to worry about wrecking the slightly smaller mech and ending their fun. Those wings were pretty nice to play with too, when he got the chance.

“Now that’s a logic I can agree with.”

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

[Several centivorn previous]

“Did ya hear, partner,” a loud voice spoke nearby, drawing Prowl to look up. He had to resist the urge to exvent his aggravation. Several metacycles working together and the mech still had yet to learn cultural courtesies.

“How could I not,” he replied. “At that volume everyone outside the station heard you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the other Enforcer commented but he did drop his volume as well as his frame into the chair across from Prowl. Built completely in harsh angles and sharp points, there was no missing the fact he came from Kaon. He stuck out like a hideous paint job in most of the city, but at least in the tourist district he wasn't the only officer without wings.

With something of a grin he continued prodding. “But did you hear?”

“Must you always shout when you're right beside me?”

The grin morphed to a smirk. “How else am I supposed to get your attention when you get lost in your work?”

“That’s why you have my frequency.”

“Doesn't work if you keep your commline turned off like I know you do.”

Prowl did let himself exvent now. Perhaps his partner wasn't nearly as clueless as he acted. Which made everything even more complicated, naturally. “Well you have my attention now. What happened?”

“You know that recent offlining we got?” A single wing flick was the response he received. “Apparently Iacon’s sending a bot over thinking we need the help with this case.”

“Ya most certainly do if ya think it’s a solitary murder,” a voice spoke from directly behind him.

Prowl looked up from the datapad he had returned to and found them being analyzed by a mech in a vibrant blue visor. He shared the same black and white color palette as either of them, but the locations were different, almost reversed in some places. He bore no official markers that the Praxian could find, but the air of belonging and tone of authority spoke volumes. 

Standing, he greeted the mech. “You must be Jazz. The chief said you would arrive sometime this morning.”

“That I am,” the visored mech replied with a grin. “Glad ta see ya were waiting fer me, gorgeous.”

The descriptor got a surprised wing flick. “That’s not my designation.”

“Well I’m at a loss an’ it may as well be.” If anything, his grin got a bit bigger when that comment received another wing flick. “But do enlighten me.”

“Prowl,” said mech answered. “Praxus Homicide Unit.”

“Not bad. Iaconian Special Forces, myself.”

Prowl offered a belated nod, as his sensor panels were already moving in an acceptance. “This is my partner, Barricade.”

“Huh,” Jazz commented as his focus shifted. “Didn’ expect ta run inta one a’ yer kind here.”

“What do you mean by that?” the other officer questioned as he rose from his seat. Standing, he was about a head taller than the other two, who were approximately the same height, discounting wingspan.

“Whoa there, tall, dark an’ dangerous. I jus’ mean ya don’ see many Kaonites working legally outside their city,” Jazz placated carefully. “But ya must be somethin’ special if ya got picked up by Praxus.”

“Our city does try to hire based on qualifications rather than design,” Prowl stated, cutting in to prevent any possible conflict. “Unless said design might be a hindrance.”

“I ain't complainin’,” Jazz explained. “Not often I get ta work with a pair a’ such hot bots. I already know this’ll be one a’ my more enjoyable experiences.” A short laugh followed that before he completely switched gears.

“Alright,” Jazz commented as he pulled a chair from a nearby desk and spun it into place beside Prowl’s. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

The two Enforcers shared a glance before settling back into their seats. Jazz had already pulled several datapads from his subspace and offered them out as he explained his purpose.

“So, this is the mech’s 13th kill across three cities now. We’re certain to about 97.8% accuracy that it is a mech doing the killings because of the evidence in this pad. Smaller frame types couldn't have managed that feat with number seven and larger ones would have had easier ways to dispose of a frame in that area. There’s also the angle of bruising on nine…”

~~

After several joors spent getting this duo current on as much as he knew about the killer and his victims, Jazz deemed it time to call it quits for the orn. “Right then mechs, that’s all we can do until a second frame turns up so why don’ one a’ ya show me how a mech can have some fun in this town?”

“I’m actually going to review your case files further, if you don't mind,” Prowl commented. “Another set of optics and a fresh processor never hurt.”

“But ya can do that anytime, mech.” A pout had appeared beneath the visor. “Don’cha wanna get ta know yer new colleague a bit more intimately?”

“You won’t convince him like that,” Barricade commented, amused. “He’s bonded to the job.”

“Oh.” The disappointment was fleeting as Jazz turned his focus to the other officer. “An’ what about you?”

“I thought you said I was ‘dangerous’,” was the taunting reply.

“Mech, in my line a’ work ya gotta be attracted ta danger. Sharp parts an’ pointy bits jus’ serve ta make a bot more interesting fer me.” Jazz slid easily from his seat into Barricade’s lap as he continued. “So show me around, and do yer worst. I can take anything ya got.”

“Ahem,” Prowl commented without looking up. “Some of us are attempting to work here.”

“Right,” Barricade commented as he reluctantly pushed Jazz off and stood. “We’ll leave you to that then.”

And then they were leaving, interest and excitement buzzing in both their fields.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Pit. It's been awhile since I worked in this so the case info was really causing problems and I decided to split what should have been one past chapter into two so at least I could get /something/ posted. Here's to hoping the other half isn't half as annoying...

The duo returned together the next morning, laughing and talking animatedly. Or at least was Jazz was. Prowl was mildly surprised but didn't show it as he greeted them.

“It seems you two had a nice night.”

“Ya don’ know the half a’ it, mech,” Jazz answered with a wide smile. “But I wouldn’ be opposed to a repeat with an extra player if yer curious?”

“I’ll pass, but thank you.”

“Yer loss,” the visored mech replied as the remaining officer finally spoke up.

“It’s good stress relief, you know. And it’d get you out of this building for once.” A subtle wing flick prompted Barricade to continue. “You spent the entire night here again, didn't you?”

“I was reviewing the case files,” Prowl defended, gaining an incredulous stare from his partner. “And I believe I’ve found a pattern to the kills.”

“No way, mech,” Jazz countered. “We had the best analysts in Iacon on this case an’ there are no discernible patterns that _any_ a’ them could find. No offense, but there’s no way yer better than all a’ ‘um combined.”

“Did they label their victims by abduction dates?”

Jazz took the datapad that Prowl held out to him. “Red markers are the location the frames were found, blue are the last locations those same victims were seen. I’ve relabeled them by approximate date of disappearance. What do you notice?”

After cycling through both sets individually and together, Jazz finally saw it. “He grabs ‘em in threes.”

Prowl nodded. “He collects them within a short period of time and offlines them later. But a couple of victims weren't offlined immediately after the first two so it confused the timeline.”

“That’s incredible,” Jazz commented, studying the datapad again. “It’s so obvious now that you point it out, but no one should have been able to notice something like that.”

“There is always some sort of pattern, in 97.9854% of cases at least. Most mechs are simply incapable of deciphering that pattern,” Prowl stated simply. “My processor, however, was designed with a heightened capacity to locate and determine those patterns in order to be utilized against the ones following them. To date, I have yet to fail in finding a killer’s pattern.”

“Impressive.”

“Perhaps, but this still does nothing helpful for us until a second frame turns up.”

“How does that help?” Barricade asked, determined to not be left out.

“Show him?” Prowl asked although Jazz was already handing off the datapad.

The Kaonite looked it over before speaking. “They’re clustered together, so what?”

“Zoom in.”

Barricade did, studying the pinned map for almost a klik before looking up again. “They’re all the found in the same arrangement. Another of your patterns?”

Prowl nodded.

“Any chance you can predict where the second victim’s frame might turn up?” Jazz questioned.

“Unfortunately not. I’ve only been able to determine how he arranges the frames after the second one turns up.”

“So we’re sittin’ pretty ‘til that happens, got it. Wanna run me through anything else you mighta found?” Jazz questioned as he took a seat. Barricade also sat down as Prowl replied.

“Of course.” Prowl then launched into a detailed summary of what he had managed to glean from the case files, including a discrepancy he’d noticed that opened a new avenue of possible traits for the killer. The resulting discussion occupied the majority of their orn.

~~

It wasn't until several long and uneventful joor later that Jazz suddenly dropped his professional persona. “Well, this has been a waste. Guess I’ll be gettin’ outta here fer now an’ try ta have some fun. This place’s gotta have a few clubs, right?”

“There’s not much of a night scene here,” Barricade commented, “but I can show you around.”

“Whoa mech,” Jazz replied, turning to him. “As fun as last night was, I’m a bot built fer new experiences. Ya really were great but I need something different, though I could maybe be persuaded if ya both were interested…”

He glanced over his shoulder, back at Prowl but the mech didn't even look up, much less respond. Barricade did though. “I ain't much for repeats either so don't go thinking I’m getting attached. That’s not what my kind do. I just thought showing you around would be the perfect excuse to leave for the night and you’ll never find anything on your own.”

“He does have a point,” Prowl interjected as Jazz began to argue. “Praxus has an intricate and diverse system designed to hide countless things in plain sight. You have to be shown to a vast amount of places to ever learn they exist, especially if you are not native to the city.” He was looking at Jazz now but still speaking in his same neutral tone. “While I have no doubt you posses the skills necessary so that you could find a few locations, you do have a limited amount of time and therefore you should accept the assistance.”

“That sure was a lotta words jus’ ta tell me I need a sitter but fine. Sure. Let’s do this.” Jazz looked away from Prowl and back to Barricade, his momentary negative mood vanishing again. “Lead the way.”

~~

Despite his claims to stay out all night partying, Jazz was actually early the next morning. Not early enough to beat Prowl, but that was practically impossible. The mech nearly lives at the station it seemed.

“Morning!” Jazz cheerfully proclaimed as he set down a couple cubes of energon he’d brought with. “Were you here again all night?”

“Not at all,” Prowl replied. “I even left and got six point two three one joor of recharge. And you are beginning to sound like my partner.”

“So about 40% of the normal recharge requirement,” Jazz muttered. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart enough to know better? An’ don't compare me to him.”

“Yes, I am, but that intelligence is the exact problem. The more open threads in one’s processor, the harder it is to shut them down and recharge and there are many in my helm that can't shut down at all.” Prowl paused to study Jazz before he continued with their other topic. “Did something happen?”

“Well, that’s gotta be annoying and I don't wanna talk about it.”

“It certainly can be, yes. What exactly are we not discussing however? I need to know which topics to avoid mentioning.”

“Quit playing smart with me, mech. I ain’t in the mood.”

Prowl’s wings twitched at the chill in Jazz’s tone and a part of him immediately regretted snapping like that. “You have my sincerest apology. I did not mean to overstep.”

Jazz’s response came slow. “‘S not a problem. At least ya know how ta acknowledge upsetttin’ someone.”

Prowl nodded even as his wings were already flicking in what Jazz was fairly certain was also an affirmative. He was slowly learning the nuances of the appendages even if no one would actually explain how they worked. And he didn’t question what or who he was talking about. That earned him a few more points in Jazz’s book.

“Did you figure anythin’ else out while we wasted the night?” he asked to divert the conversation.

“No,” Prowl replied. “We can not do much more until another victim turns up so I only remained for a short while before going home. I do require recharge too.”

“Well, I’m glad ya managed ta get some then.” Jazz smirked. “Especially since ya already skipped a night.”

“As I have said before, a few missed nights do me no harm.”

“Yeah,” Jazz teased, managing to get his tone light again, “but if you skip too many then you can’t be at your peak, now can ya?”

Prowl offered Jazz a smile in return but they didn’t get to speak further as Barricade chose that moment to arrive. Prowl’s expression instantly dropped to neutral once more and Jazz just barely held back his cringe. Especially with the way the mech announced his presence.

“Ah, there’s my favorite little spikewarmer.”

The room might have been empty of all but them yet and he had come up close but the words could still carry. Barricade didn’t even seem to notice his massive faux pas, however, he simply kept right on speaking. “You just couldn’t wait to come regale our nightly exploits, huh? It’s a shame you didn’t pick someone else instead. While he may seem to be listening, I can almost guarantee that Prowl ain’t paying any attention to you. He probably didn’t even think I noticed his ‘attentive listener’ pose but I know he’s got one, right partner?”

The last was only loosely directed at Prowl and he spoke while Jazz took a moment to compose himself mentally. “That is good to note. I shall endeavour to hide it better in the future.”

Barricade laughed, but it was closer to scoffing. “You wouldn’t have to pretend if you actually bothered to care what others said.”

“I would care if they said anything worthwhile.”

It had the feel of a long, unsettled argument and so Jazz felt he had to step in. “That’s enough. I came in early because I wanted to look over the files again. Since the two of you have this handled though, I am going to re-examine the first frame.”

Without further ado, he slid around Barricade and waltzed his way right out the main door.

~~

Prowl caught Jazz hanging out in the energon dispensary when he came up for a short break. He wasn’t alone though and thus the Praxian got to watch Jazz’s entire frame tense up momentarily when he saw Barricade. His frame went calm after that but Prowl could still pick out the hints of stress. That was twice now. He would have to check with Jazz to ensure nothing inappropriate had occurred.

~~

It took all orn but finally they got a lead.


End file.
